


总之就是非常漂亮

by chouyu



Category: hh - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouyu/pseuds/chouyu
Kudos: 6





	总之就是非常漂亮

1

梦晗长的漂亮，学校里即使眼镜片最厚的男生都知道她。她和一只小鹿一样，小心翼翼的眼神湿漉漉的望着人。可又浓墨重彩地长了一颗泪痣，勾人的很。

她长着一米七的高挑个子，两条腿笔直笔直的，她的肉听话，屁股和大腿肉肉的，夏天走在路上谁都忍不住瞟两眼大白腿。

可梦晗却一点没有美女该有的小脾气，她总是柔柔和和的说话，不愿意撒娇叫男同学帮她搬东西，什么事都做好生怕麻烦了别人。她总是怯怯的，还有点驼背。

所以她是让人忍不住想怜惜的，可惜她又确确实实是个现充，还有校草男友。

晚上的男生宿舍，话题经常会拐到梦晗身上，说着说着就会有人嘴欠，“女人总是贱的，你越不理她，她倒是爱的要死。”

其实也难怪，梦晗的男友花少北和她走在一起总是皱着眉头，有人看见梦晗叫他甩下在后面追，有人看见梦晗眼圈通红可他一脸不耐烦，有人看见他扯着梦晗的腕子拽着她走。

可花少北很受女孩子欢迎，长得帅有礼貌，好哥们也不少，怎么看也不是没事欺负女朋友的。

于是只当是一个愿打一个愿挨。

花少北今天下午没课，睡到四点多迷迷糊糊起来，洗了个脸准备去接他小女友来他这一起吃晚饭。他想今天还挺热，买杯冷饮带过去给梦晗，又在鞋柜上拿上上次梦晗落下的发绳，等会给她扎个马尾辫，省的捂脖子。

一看见梦晗花少北就觉得自己女朋友今天不一样。

梦晗今天穿了个白色的小吊带，外面搭着薄薄的嫩粉色衬衫，短裤小白鞋，其实挺普通。可衣服下紧紧包裹的两团浑圆让人不注意都难。

梦晗走来拿上男朋友手里的冷饮还挺高兴，花少北倒是有点不乐意了，“你今天穿的挺不一样啊。”

可惜梦晗还是没觉得哪不对，她有点害羞的摸摸鼻尖，“是吗？我闺蜜和我说我总是穿的太宽松所以上半身显胖，你看你又很瘦，我不想站你旁边显得太壮嘛，所以我想试试稍微合身一点的衣服。”

花少北心中一阵烦躁，随便给梦晗拢了拢头发，正要扎起来，却看见女友细长的脖颈露出来，勾着人往下看，于是他有没好气的把头发扔下去。

梦晗这会儿算是瞧出来男朋友不对劲了，正要问怎么了，就听见花少北说，“你是真的恶心。”

梦晗一听这话就一哆嗦，眼圈一下就红了，这回忍都忍不住，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，花少北又不会哄人，就会气人，“一说你就哭，你防晒都给你哭掉。”

花少北不想在这应付梦晗的眼泪，于是他又扯着梦晗的胳膊要人跟他走。

2

高中的时候梦涵的胸看得出来发育的好，白色校服下隐隐约约能看见少女的内衣。讨厌的男同学总是恶意满满的盯着她，给她起外号叫母马。于是梦晗不敢直起身子，开始穿大一号的衣服。他们嘲笑少女绽放的身体，却在夜里一遍一遍的回忆。

那时候花少北是梦晗的同桌，班长收作业的时候，花少北胳膊一伸，就碰到了女孩柔软的胸部。

虽然就是一瞬，可梦晗还是紧张的不行，花少北恶劣极了，“不是吧，你还故意找人摸吗？带球撞人吗？真的恶心。”

梦晗叫他气的眼泪打转。可放学值完日后却叫人逮住塞到教学楼楼梯下死角。“你这么喜欢被人摸，干脆我多帮帮你，怎么样？我会帮你保密的。”

花少北个子高手也大，手指细长，捏的梦晗痛了，却大气也不敢喘，生怕把别人引过来，叫人知道她是个喜欢找男人捏胸的母马。

于是也就变本加厉，后来梦晗回家洗澡，镜子里的两团小兔子上有时候还有花少北的牙印，一小块一小块都青了。

后来班级里敢开她低级玩笑的男孩子们越来越少，女孩子们看她的眼神却又古怪起来。梦晗心里担心有谁知道了什么，可又不敢问花少北是不是告诉了别的女生。

“想什么呢！”花少北有点气了，以前梦晗哪次不是被他弄得一脸潮红，这会儿竟然也会走思了“现在只摸摸你已经不满足了吗？”

梦晗捂住花少北的嘴不叫他说话，因为她听见有人下楼梯了。可花少北扯开她的手又一口咬过去，梦晗咬着嘴唇忍痛，花少北一边吸着软肉，一边捏住她的手伸进了自己宽松的校裤。暗示意味太明显，梦晗顺从惯了，开始了第一次生疏极了的手活。

小母马哭哭啼啼的洗手，她说不上来是什么感觉，眼下的痣刚才叫人舔了一口，这会儿还有感觉，梦晗擦了一把脸，然后背上自己的粉色小书包回家去了。

后来梦晗上了大学，大学里同学成熟礼貌多了，没人再随便说乱七八糟的，越来越多的人说她是个美人，学生会的学长也在追求她。寒假回家碰见高中捉弄她的男同学，梦晗还要跑，那位男同学不好意思的和她道歉，“因为你很漂亮嘛，那时候我们其实是喜欢你。”

我才不原谅你们呢，梦晗气鼓鼓的走了，可是又忍不住想，原来我真的漂亮啊，又想起学长帮她提行李到车站的体贴，脸红了好一片，要不要谈个恋爱呢，少女这样想着。

可惜梦晗上了大学也没跑的出花少北手心，他俩又是一个学校。梦晗一下课就看见花少北在教室外，刚想溜就叫人提溜住，揽过肩膀凑到耳朵边说话。

旁人看着真是亲密无间，系花校草天生一对，可花少北说的话叫梦晗难堪又害怕，“再躲我就要说出去了，告诉你那个学长怎么样？”

梦晗晚上在宿舍里一个人悄悄的哭，手机屏幕亮了起来，是高中还不错的一个女同学，“听说你和花少北还没分手？”

“？我和他不熟的”

“哎呦，少骗人了，大学了还搞地下恋情呢。”女同学回消息很快，“不熟他叫上他那几个哥们们把班里臭嘴男生收拾个遍。袜还有隔壁班校霸你知道吗？老吓人了。但是当时我们女生可嫉妒你了。”

梦晗还是一头雾水。

“不过说实话啊，我觉得花少北这人就是长的帅，但这样的男的通常可会糊弄小姑娘了，上了大学肯定花花肠子更多了，你可得看住了。”

梦晗更想不通了，花少北这人到底怎么回事，第二天下午的课结束后，梦晗还在那磨磨蹭蹭的收拾笔记，听见先出去的同学问，“花少北又来接女朋友吗？”

“是啊。”花少北听起来心情不错，梦晗觉得自己好像有点思路了。

花少北看梦晗出来冲人一伸手，本来是要拿梦晗的教科书，结果梦晗不情不愿的把自己手放上面了，嘴里还可可爱爱的嘀嘀咕咕“反正不给你牵你肯定又要吓唬人……”这下倒把花少北弄了个大红脸，捏着人手不愿意放。

“去我那吧，我爸妈在学校对面有套小房子，今天我叫阿姨做了好吃的。”

梦晗手叫人捏的疼，一想起来这人多恶劣，第一反应就是不去。

结果花少北一直直勾勾看着自己，好像还有点求人的意思！可恶！他为什么是个帅哥！

“放心，我不会……”

梦晗羞的跳脚，花少北牵着人看起来更高兴了。

梦晗的小脑袋瓜难得聪明了一次，吃完饭在花少北洗碗的时候她盯着看了好一会儿问，“我寒假回家的时候碰见了XX，你记得吗？就是那个喜欢把两边头发推上去的。”

花少北拧上水龙头皱眉问，“他又干什么？”

“他说，他那时候欺负人其实是喜欢我……”

“哼。”花少北冷哼一声，花少北打开水龙头一边继续洗一边发火，“爷要买个洗碗机，妈的，洗碗烦死了。”

“我就在想啊……”梦晗小心翼翼的说，“你特别欺负人是不是……特别喜欢我呀……”

水龙头里水还在哗啦哗啦流，花少北愣了好一会儿，梦晗有点害怕了，支支吾吾的，“对不起……。”

“你是猪吗？现在才知道。”花少北把围裙摘了不由分说拉着人走出厨房。

梦晗被人按在床上，花少北的手掀起她宽松的上衣顺着腰线一路摸上去，梦晗叫人咬住亲了好一会儿，眼泪将落不落的，“你刚不是说你不……”

“我反悔了。”大帅哥上身罩住梦晗，她只觉得耳尖一痛，原来是被花少北狠狠衔了一下，他总是爱咬人，梦晗呜咽一声去推人，花少北这才不再流连于梦晗的脖颈，微微抬起身来，他突然想起来自己忘了一件事。

“梦晗。”花少北哑了嗓子，他细细密密地吻着女孩的额前的发丝还有光洁的额头，“做我女朋友吧。”

梦晗想我才没那么好糊弄呢，花少北天天欺负人还想让我喜欢他，于是问“我要是不答应呢。”

“那我就在这办了你。”花少北扯着梦晗的裤子，手伸进梦晗的内裤边。

梦晗叫他低沉的声音和痴迷的眼神蛊到了，又确实怕他放肆，去拽花少北作乱的手，“我答应还不行，你先放开啊。”

可惜花少北伏在梦晗身上笑了一阵，手还是不老实揉着梦晗腿间的娇嫩花朵，手指捏着小肉核来回刺激，什么都不知道的小处女哪能受得了这个，要夹紧腿却又被花少北分开。

从软穴里抹了一指头湿滑，重重摩擦着花蒂，没几下梦晗就酥了身子，终于花少北就着潮湿的体液滑进了一根手指。

只是轻轻勾了几下手指，梦晗就已经溃不成军，这一根手指就已经够小处女细细品尝，花少北曲起指节继续探寻着，梦晗咬的越来越紧，没一会儿就求饶，“疼……你拿出去……”

花少北在人脸颊上狠狠嘬一口，嗓子烟熏过一样，“梦晗，乖，不是疼……”

梦晗不懂这种感觉是什么，她紧紧抓着花少北胸前的衣服，把自己团的更小。花少北又欺负人啦，梦晗眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉，哆嗦着小腿流出更多的爱液，她只觉得羞愧，可她竟真是水做的一样，浸了花少北一手。

花少北看见小女朋友哭的楚楚可怜，一时间心软，只就着梦晗的手泄出来，还觉得自己有理，“刚表白就要睡你太混蛋了。”

梦晗身子还软绵绵的，她不想理花少北，“你没有表白！而且你已经很混蛋了！”

3

这会儿花少北已经扯着梦晗回到了住处，再看看女朋友的眼泪觉得自己实在过分了，梦晗还拿着冷饮，里面的冰都要化没了，花少北拿过来放到一边，“不要了，买新的。”

冷饮的水汽凝成水珠梦晗手心都是水，花少北拿了纸给擦干，揉揉女朋友有点凉的手心。

梦晗还是委委屈屈的，花少北知道自己说的话难听了，又叫梦晗想起高中的事，干咳一声想打岔，“行了昂，凉快一会儿，呆会儿带你出去玩。”

梦晗好像下定什么决心一样，胡乱抹了两把眼泪，“我不去，我这就要回宿舍了。”说着站起来就要走。

可惜她力气小猫一样，叫花少北抓回来按住老老实实地在沙发上。

“你要去哪啊。”

梦晗偏过头不说话，花少北从她的短裤边摸进去，掐了一把她的大腿根，梦晗正在起头上，她不愿意这样，扭着身子推人，结果叫花少北这个爱咬人的隔着她的小吊带在胸口咬了一口。

“你穿成这样，还要到处去哪丢人现眼啊。”花少北咬牙切齿的。

“你嫌丢人就离我远点。”梦晗捂着胸口刚刚被咬痛的地方哭，“我不要做你女朋友了。”

“你想的美。”花少北含住小女朋友的嘴唇，把人舌尖勾过来，手用力揉捏着少女胸前的软肉，梦晗觉得花少北的力气像是要把自己拆开吃了一样。

好一会儿花少北起身一看，梦晗眼圈通红，眼泪流了一脸，嘴唇被含的殷红，衣服也松散的不行，可怜的不行，花少北虽然没良心到底还是心疼，吻吻梦晗的眼皮，“不哭了，嗯？眼睛要肿了。”

梦晗不理他，花少北搂着女友的小细腰，“好啦，我其实……我其实觉得你今天特别漂亮。”

梦晗也不搭话，花少北亲亲她的指尖儿，“我平时接你，一路上总有人看你，我就特别想把他们头打掉，你今天特别漂亮，我一想到别人也看见了，我就想把他们眼珠子挖出来。”

“可是、可是……”梦晗奶声奶气的，“你明明知道我是想传给你看的……”

花少北脑子一热，把人搂的更紧，“为什么要给我看？”

“因为你是我男朋友啊。”梦晗脸红彤彤的，“因为我想让你高兴一点，你每天来接我总是皱眉，我以为你觉得我土……”

女朋友太可爱了，花少北又黏黏糊糊亲过去，手下利落的把梦晗的短裤褪下去，手指在两片花瓣间滑蹭着，另一只手两指把乳珠捏的充血，梦晗迷迷糊糊间身上衣物已经叫他尽数褪下。

可花少北带上套、把沉甸甸的下体挨上自己，梦晗还是害怕，可又觉得手指实在不尽兴，正心里踌躇着，花少北在她耳侧磨蹭，“我喜欢你梦晗，好吗？我喜欢你。”

梦晗想你喜欢我我还喜欢你呢这算什么，可还是攀上了花少北的肩膀，花少北得到了允许，终于一寸寸的将滚烫的阴茎挤进去，瞬间被包裹的感觉让花少北头皮发麻，梦晗却第一次吃下东西，声音带了哭腔，“花少北……”

花少北也不好受，里面实在是太紧，又不敢贸然行动，梦晗眼尾一摸艳色，带着哭腔控诉男朋友欺负自己。

“就是要欺负你。”花少北摸着梦晗的腿，引人环上自己的腰，就一下下撞起梦晗娇嫩的小花心来，“早就想，这么欺负你了。”

渐渐的陌生的快感涌了上来，梦晗害怕却只能被这种快感推着，意识都被花少北撞散了，嘴上说着花少北欺负人，却只能伸手揽上罪魁祸首的肩膀讨一个安慰的吻。

于是花少北也沾了些小女友的眼泪，心都要软化了，阴茎却越来越硬，揉着梦晗的屁股，把她腿根分的更开，操弄的更凶。

梦晗就像一颗熟透的桃子，一碰就是香甜的汁水，花少北跪坐起来抬着梦晗的小腿，就能看见梦晗下身的小嘴是怎么一点一点把自己吃进去的，爱液中混着血丝，完完全全占有这个人的满足感让花少北发狂，不管不顾的发狠顶弄起来。

梦晗被握住的小腿发抖，身子哆嗦着高潮，，花少北被吸的更紧，一次次的破开那些温暖的褶皱，把梦晗的这次高潮延长着，好一会儿才用力一松，射了出来。

花少北起身把套打结扔进垃圾桶，回身一看，梦晗眼神还是朦朦胧胧的，身下的花朵被品尝过充血后有了艳色，花少北凑过去在梦晗腿根咬了一口，拦腰抱起她走到卧室去。

梦晗只觉得自己晕晕乎乎间被人摆弄着，睁开眼就看见花少北倚着床头，自己正坐在他身上，阴茎蹭着她的小腹，花少北握着她的腰微微把人提起来，又哄骗着，“梦晗，乖，自己上来，我怕弄疼你。”

梦晗锤了花少北一把，“你当我笨啊你怕你就不要做啊。”

花少北又来吻她，梦晗觉得好温柔好舒服，她握住那根阴茎，又烫手一样松开，脸红透了，“不行……太大了，我不行……”

花少北不得不承认男人的虚荣心得到了满足，他捏着梦晗的小屁股，“乖，行，你刚刚吃的可欢。”

梦晗叫他说的不敢抬头，小心翼翼的扶好一点点往下坐，只是进去一个头部，梦晗就害怕的不敢动，撑着花少北的胸口就要起身，可花少北掐着她的细腰，一挺腰就又滑了进去。

“我不要了。”梦晗声音尖了起来，花少北含住凑过来的玉团子，又吸又咬，他钟爱这对随着动作上下跳动的小兔子，怎么都吃不够。

梦晗被上下撞击着，花少北攻开害羞的穴肉，卷着滑溜溜的爱液把小穴填的满满的。因为这个姿势，梦晗承受着更深入有力的侵犯。

刚承受过一次欢爱的嫩穴再次被打开，愉悦取代了酸涩。湿漉漉的粘液撞击出羞人水声，淋在两人交合的地方。

4

最近大家觉得梦晗好像更漂亮了，更柔软更水灵了，她男朋友花少北脾气看起来还不是太好，可这下花少北吃到了别人吃不到的，收敛多了。

女生们偶然听见男生们疑惑为什么梦晗找个爱臭脸的，纷纷表示你们这些人根本不懂，生你的气还不分手那只能是梦晗把人吃的死死的，何况花少北又帅又有钱，还天天来接女朋友，有什么好疑惑的。

花少北正牵着梦晗听她叽叽喳喳的说要买小吃，突然又是一阵烦躁，“你干嘛穿成这样。”

梦晗有脾气了，上下打量了自己一下，“又怎么了！”

“你为什么要穿红颜色！”花少北问。

“？你有病吧。”

花少北看梦晗笑意盈盈就知道这个崽种看自己吃醋正高兴呢。

结果还是忍不住趁人不注意亲了一下。他想，穿红颜色也好看，特别衬她，总之就是特别漂亮。

他又不能不让梦晗出门，又不能把她包起来就露俩眼睛，到底该如何调节心态，今天的校草也在思索。

兴许多吃几次就好了。


End file.
